deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing Link walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of the main plot and a list of all the side missions of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The Missing Link DLC. It also contains lists of collectibles and achievements. Missions Main missions Take note that your dialogue choices during the opening conversation with Netanya Keitner will affect what kind of items you'll find inside the equipment container after you retrieve your gear. The first dialogue choice (with 3 options) does nothing, but the two following choices (with 2 options each) do. #'No:' stun gun, stung gun darts (x5) ##'Redirect': EMP grenade ##'Threaten': gas grenade #'Yes': pistol ##'Redirect': silencer upgrade, concussion grenade ##'Threaten': pistol ammo (x5), frag grenade You might also want to know that the stealthiness of your escape from the ship will slightly affect the enemies' ambient dialogue and the major characters' reaction to you. Also, it will slightly increase hostile resistance on the ship and inside the Loading Bay 2 in the Rifleman Bank Station. There are 3 Ghost ratings to be earned on the ship while completing the main objectives: *'Ghost #1 (Escape and find my equipment)': won't change anything by itself, but will count towards your final "stealth rating" on the ship. *'Ghost #2 (Find the CIC)': if you fail to get it two soldiers will enter the CIC in alarmed state and will comment on the disturbances on the disturbance you have caused. Also, if your actions inside the Aft Cargo Hold will lead to an alarm then the room near the elevator on Floor -1 will be fortified with wall mines. *'Ghost #3 (Find the Sally port)': after you enter the security checkpoint the Ghost ratings you've earned on the ship will be counted. If you get less than two Ghost ratings on the ship, then two additional soldiers will appear inside the Loading Bay 2 in the Rifleman Bank Station and the boxguard will be in active state. Two or three Ghost ratings will earn you a pat on the back from your contact and will lead to less resistance inside Loading Bay 2: there will be only 3 soldiers and the boxguard will be inactive. 'M1 — Getting out of the frying pan' *Escape and find my equipment *Find the CIC *Find the Sally port *Locate the rendezvous point 'M2 — In the belly of the beast' *Upload the biometrics *Investigate the interrogation wing *Retrieve Burke's eye *Give Burke's eye to Quinn *Access the morgue's secret elevator *Find evidence to give Interpol 'M3 — Choices, choices' *Disrupt the gas dispersal *Save the prisoners *Save doctor Kavanagh *Get Kavanagh off the base *Disengage the lockdown and return to base 'M4 — The long way home' *Visit Quinn's shop to get supplies *Confront Burke *Defeat Burke and his men *Go to Loading Bay 2's docking platform Side quests 'S1 — Acceptable losses' This side quest is given automatically after Jensen enters the Forward Cargo Hold on Hei Zhen Zhu. *Find the cause of the disturbance Carefully jump down the containers and enter the Floor -1 through the breach. You will hear an alarm sound with red flashing coming from one of the pods. Read the stasis pod log to complete this objective. *Fix the damaged stasis pod Turns out the pod was damaged and needs a battery replacement. Go to the room (east) with an elevator. Move the metal crate and crawl into the passage behind the crates. You should find the replacement stasis pod battery near the reload speed upgrade. Take the battery and insert it into the damaged pod's server to complete this quest. Completing this side quest provides: #Good Samaritan achievement #25% store discount later 'S2 — Getting inside help' *Meet with Netanya's contact After you complete the "Locate the rendezvous point" objective of the Getting out of the frying pan mission you will receive this side quest from Netanya Keitner. Just take down the elevator or use the vent that leads down to Floor -1 of Admin's sector. Talk to Garvin Quinn to complete this quest. 'S3 — Quinn's scavenger hunt' When you talk to Garvin Quinn he will mention a "special offer" — ask him about it. He will promise to assemble you an upgraded rocket launcher for free if you find three of its parts scattered around the station. If you already have the parts quest will complete outright, if not, then you'll have some "legwork" to do. Jump enhancement augmentation will come in handy while retrieving two of the parts so you might want to activate it, although crate stacking should work too. *The Launcher Barrel can be found in the north-west corner of Loading Bay 2 (see the map). You will find three boxes in front of a vent near a couple of containers. The part you seek is in the blue container, the third from the floor. *The Trigger Module can be found inside a red container in the south-east corner of Loading Bay 1 near the corridor leading to Loading Bay 2. *The Scope Assembly is inside the Special Operations office in the north-west corner of Admin's Sector. Either hack the door lock (L2) or crawl through the vent inside Army Operations office opposite the Special Operations. After you gather all 3 parts return to Quinn and ask him about "special offer" again to complete this quest and receive the rocket launcher. Augmentations guide Recommended augmentations for your play style or tips on how what to upgrade if you're aiming to maximize your XP count in TML. Aug upgrades needed to receive every XP reward and praxis kit listed on Experience by area page (requires 12 praxis points): *4 Hacking: Capture Level 2, 3 on Hei Zhen Zhu. Level 4, 5 in Rifleman Bank Station. *1 Turret domination to activate the turret in Loading Bay 1 of Rifleman Bank Station. *1 Punch through wall can be substituted with explosives, but without highlighting it's very hard to notice the breakable walls. *2 Social enhancer will make 1 additional praxis kit available for purchase. *2 Jump enhancement is not mandatory to get anywhere but will save you a lot time from stacking crates. *2 Reflex booster for double take-downs. Achievements List of DLC achievements. Experience and enemies by area To see the entire list of all available XP rewards and enemies in The Missing Link with strategic tips on how to maximize the XP, please go to Experience by area page. Locations of collectibles Praxis Kits The list of locations where you can find praxis kits. Weapon Mods Hei Zhen Zhu Brig *F?: Silencer mod. Located in the crate marked "Ammo", if you chose "Yes" and "Redirect" when Keitner questioned you at the beginning of The Missing Link (before you can save for the first time). Forward Cargo Hold *F-1: Reload Speed mod. Located in the storage room, with the elevator, behind some crates. *F3: Ammo Capacity mod. Open container that is reachable by gantry. Topside (Ship Deck) *F1: Rate-Of-Fire mod. Inside a locker behind a L2 gate. Aft Section (CIC) *F5: Damage Upgrade mod. Inside room CMPT-02 B-01, which is locked by a L2 panel. Unique e-books (XP books) The list of locations where you can find unique orange e-books. Quest Items The list of quest- and achievement-specific items. Passwords and keycodes Passwords The list of passwords for every teminal in The Missing Link, please go to the Passwords page. Keycodes To see the list of every keycode in the The Missing Link, please go to Keycodes page. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution add-ons Category:Walkthroughs